


Со всеми вытекающими последствиями

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Ничто и никогда не проходит бесследно. Если бы люди могли предсказать, во что выльется каждый их шаг, случайный взгляд, неосторожно брошенное слово, ничего не значащее прикосновение, они сидели бы в своих пещерах и дрожали от страха.





	Со всеми вытекающими последствиями

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. предположительное АУ относительно официальных датировок;  
> 2\. часть 2 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам», время действия – 3 ПБЯ

Когда речь идет о давнем и страшном, что таится в мозгу,  
любая ошибка или случайность могут привести к серьезным последствиям.  
Айрис Мердок. Дитя слова

Когда Траун узнает подробности того, как завершилась миссия, он будет очень разочарован. Вернее, он уже все знал и лишь хотел уточнить некоторые детали того, как военная победа превратилась в дипломатическое поражение. Благодаря мягкому подходу Трауна народы Неизведанных регионов смотрели на имперцев как на друзей, а в некоторых мирах — как на полубогов. Пансар точно не станет таким миром.

Мысленно Парк уже простился со званием вице-адмирала. Это будет не первое и вряд ли последнее крушение его карьеры, которая уже давно слилась с карьерой Трауна. Его взлеты и падения повторяли успехи и неудачи чисса. Парк постоянно забывал, сколько раз Император разжаловал упрямого инородца и сколько раз тот вновь возвращался на прежнее место. Однажды гнев его величества был столь велик, что его покои Траун покинул лейтенантом с назначением на какое-то корыто старше чисса раз в десять. Но не успел он собрать вещи и освободить свои роскошные апартаменты на Корусанте, как получил приказ о восстановлении в звании вместе с приказом отправиться подавлять очередной мятеж. В день знакомства с Трауном Парк был капитаном сравнительно скромного по размерам «Быстрого удара», затем получил в свое полное распоряжение роскошный «Предостерегающий», позже скатился до старшего лейтенанта (и пробыл им аж целых четыре дня), потом вновь стал капитаном, а Империю покинул в звании коммандера. Были и еще номинальные понижения в должности и звании, но приказы о них и об их отмене приходили почти одновременно. Эта чехарда, связанная с капризами Императора, только утомляла и мешала работать. За годы, проведенные в Неизведанных регионах, Парк дослужился до звания вице-адмирала и по туманным намекам Трауна понял, что это далеко не предел его карьеры. И вот все, ради чего он так долго работал, готово рухнуть. Снова.

Парку было все равно. Он не был гениальным гранд-адмиралом, не умел превращать неминуемые поражения в ослепительные победы, и у его весьма солидного запаса терпения был предел. Он устал от пустых разговоров, бестолковых представителей враждующих между собой партий и их идиотских требований. Он хотел назад, на «Предостерегающий», который за годы службы привык считать домом, или на Нирауан с его широкими мягкими постелями и полупустой крепостью (в идеале в такой постели еще должен был находиться некий чисс). Люди, временно служившие под его началом во время столь бесславно окончившегося путешествия, не стали его удерживать.

Капитан и экипаж «Дурной славы» знали свое дело и любили свой корабль, в этом отношении претензий к ним не было и быть не могло. Вот только капитан Экхольм и Парк оказались совершенно разными людьми. Парк привык к уважению, капитан «Дурной славы» не имел глупой привычки идти на компромиссы. Пока Траун был на борту, Экхольм вел себя относительно прилично, хотя и не скрывал своего удивления относительно того, почему именно его сослали, то есть, конечно, направили служить в Неизведанные регионы. Он-то видел себя не менее чем адмиралом на звездном суперразрушителе где-нибудь в Мирах Ядра, а никак не капитаном маленькой «виктории» за пределами изученного пространства. Стоило гранд-адмиралу улететь, как капитан дал волю своему негодованию, насколько это вообще возможно для имперского офицера. Каждый приказ оставшегося командовать Парка выслушивался с выражением смертной тоски или презрения на лице, маловажные распоряжения не доводились до адресатов или же находили их с большим опозданием. Вдобавок ко всему команда обожала Экхольма и, верно, взбунтовалась бы, предприми Парк решительные меры в его отношении. В связи с этим Парку пришлось потратить немало сил на дрессировку упрямого капитана. В итоге они сошлись во мнении, что коль скоро они недолюбливают друг друга, то будет лучше по возможности быстрее завершить начатое и проститься, желательно навсегда. Когда они вернулись на Нирауан, Парк без малейших сожалений покинул борт «Дурной славы», на прощание пожелав ее капитану и старшим офицерам всего самого доброго, поскольку правила хорошего тона не позволили ему высказаться откровенно.

В недавно отстроенном ангаре его встречала скромная делегация в лице одного чисса. Парк заметил синюю физиономию, еще когда его шаттл садился. Ему показалось подозрительным, что Траун сменил роскошную белую форму на серо-зеленую. Сразу закралось подозрение, уж не понизили ли того в звании, не случилось ли так, что теперь Парк возглавляет «картографическую экспедицию». 

Шаттл благополучно приземлился, и Траун направился к нему. Стоило чиссу подойти ближе, как Парк понял свою ошибку: встречающий не был Трауном. Он старался двигаться с той же грацией хищника, но был выше гранд-адмирала и шире в плечах, а легкая скованность, свойственная подросткам, указывала на его молодость. Даже беглого взгляда на чисса Парку хватило, чтобы оценить его фигуру и силу, на миг представить его обнаженным и признать, что таких длинных ног он еще не видел, хотя за двадцать с лишним лет военной службы повидал огромное количество мужчин. Когда юноша подошел ближе, черты его лица показались Воссу знакомыми, и он устыдился своих мыслей. Эти веснушки, это серьезное выражение физиономии, открытый взгляд. Если только к Трауну не наведался родственник, о котором Парк не знал, то чисс мог быть только…

— Стент? — не веря глазам, спросил Парк, когда они поравнялись.

Чисс ответил изящным салютом и едва заметно кивнул, словно они с Парком секретничали, и он опасался, как бы их не увидели посторонние.

— Гранд-адмирал прислал меня приветствовать вас, он шлет вам поклон и извиняется за свое отсутствие, но важные дела лишили его возможности встретить вас лично. Он выслушает ваш доклад ближе к вечеру, — отчеканил Стент.

Траун говорил, что чиссы быстро растут, но Парк не придал значения его словам, поскольку практически все взрослые говорят так о детях. Теперь же он смотрел на этот образец мужской красоты, сопровождавший его на жилые этажи, и не верил, что всего год назад играл с ним в игры-бродилки и предавался прочим детским развлечениям. Почти целый год они не виделись, и за это время тощий мальчуган успел превратиться в великолепного юношу. Последний раз Парк видел такое волшебство в одной из сказок, которую он читал Стенту. Почему-то он представил работника склада обмундирования на «Предостерегающем», бьющегося в истерике, поскольку ему чуть ли не каждый месяц приходилось выдавать молодому чиссу новые комплекты обмундирования (и заполнять соответствующую документацию), из которого тот стремительно вырастал.

Поднимаясь по одной из многих лестниц бок о бок со Стентом, Парк попросил:

— Расскажи обо всем, что с тобой происходило в мое отсутствие.

— Это будет весьма долгий рассказ, — ответил чисс, удивленный таким вниманием к своей персоне.

Театральным жестом Парк поднес к глазам хронометр: часы показывали середину дня.

— По-моему, у нас достаточно времени до вечера.

Смутившись, Стент потупился. «Хотя бы эта его привычка осталась прежней», — подумал Восс. Рассказ Стента косвенно подтвердил подозрения Парка относительно того, каким шоком для людей стали особенности развития чиссов. Хотя он старался этого не показать, но изменения собственного тела в некотором роде застали Стента врасплох, особенно в тот момент, когда он осознал, что смотрит на всех вокруг сверху вниз. В прямом смысле слова. Была в его рассказе и печальная нотка, связанная с военными потерями, но в целом юноша казался довольным жизнью. Что касается Парка, то он преисполнился сожаления оттого, сколько важных событий в жизни воспитанника пропустил. День рождения, церемония вручения оружия, знаменующая наступление совершеннолетия у чиссов, официальное вступление в Серую эскадрилью Фела — эти и множество других событий навсегда останутся воспоминаниями, которые Восс и Стент никогда не смогут разделить. Мысль об этом навевала тоску.

Они остановились у тяжелых дверей покоев, формально принадлежавших гранд-адмиралу, но среди офицеров не было ни одного настолько близорукого или наивного, чтобы полагать, что Траун в самом деле собирался жить там в одиночестве. Парк повернулся к Стенту и сказал:

— Чуть не забыл спросить. Я еще могу тебя обнять или ты уже слишком взрослый для этого?

Чисс сдержанно кивнул и подошел на шаг ближе. Чтобы обнять его, человеку пришлось привстать на цыпочки. В тот миг, когда Парк заключил его в объятия, Стент вновь обрел ощущение дома. Чтобы лишний раз не расстраиваться, он старался не думать о Парке во время его отсутствия. Вице-адмирал входил в число тех, кого молодой чисс мысленно включил в состав своей новой семьи, и без него ему было тоскливо. Чиссы предпочитали держаться группами и, как полагали некоторые зубоскалы, стояли в эволюционном шаге от того, чтобы обзавестись коллективным разумом. Наибольшим счастьем для них было знать, что все члены их семьи, группы, команды здоровы, счастливы и достойно выполняют свои обязанности. Стент долгое время был лишен этой радости. Как пилот Серой эскадрильи, он мог поручиться за благополучие коллег. Капитан Нириц регулярно приглашал его на чашку своего знаменитого цветочного чая, что само по себе давало молодому чиссу чувство спокойствия и уверенности, и иногда Стенту удавалось вытянуть из него кое-какие новости относительно тех, кто тогда не находился на Нирауане. Знания о других близких людях были ему недоступны. 

Потом вернулся синдик. Один. На деликатные вопросы своего воспитанника он ответил лишь, что вице-адмирал выполняет важное задание. А потом период относительного затишья кончился: гранд-адмирал вновь отправился на охоту за Нусо Эсвой. В пылу сражений стало уже не до воспоминаний, хотя иногда, рухнув на свою койку после очередного сражения, Стент задавался вопросом, что же сейчас поделывает его друг.

Наконец Парк вернулся, пусть и не таким героем, каким ему бы хотелось себя видеть. Стенту было все равно. Крепко обнимая человека, он думал лишь о том, как приятно вновь прижаться к нему (даже приятнее, чем в детстве), снова уткнуться носом в его волосы, почувствовать знакомый запах. Запах смутил его. Знакомая с детства легкая, почти неуловимая нотка, позволявшая Стенту безошибочно находить Парка среди других людей даже с закрытыми глазами, не изменилась. Однако эффект, произведенный ею на молодого чисса, отличался от того, который был раньше. Прежде запах Парка, смешанный с ароматом его одеколона и шампуня, дарил Стенту спокойную уверенность в том, что его любят и о нем позаботятся. Нынче этот запах манил, обещая нечто таинственное и интригующее. Даже когда Парк выпустил его из объятий и вошел в покои Трауна, Стент все еще чувствовал загадочное томление, оставшееся от непродолжительного контакта. Ноги сами несли его следом за человеком. Парк кинул взгляд через плечо, признавая присутствие чисса, но не более того.

Мебель в жилые помещения нирауанской крепости начали перевозить еще полтора стандартных года назад, но доставляли ее нерегулярно: слишком много дел требовало внимания, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи, как домашний уют. Поэтому в комнатах личного состава стояли только кровати, кому-то повезло получить шкаф, стулья или тумбочку, кое-кто продемонстрировал невероятное мастерство устраиваться на новом месте, каким-то образом протащив в крепость ковры и мягкие кресла. Можно сказать, что, по сравнению с другими, гостиная Трауна являла собой центр роскоши и удобства, поскольку в ней расположился покрытый защитной пленкой диван и низкий столик. В остальном покои гранд-адмирала выглядели пустыми и заброшенными, будто у владельца не было желания или времени обживать их. Парк по-хозяйски сдернул с дивана защитную пленку, уселся на него, с облегченным вздохом вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза. Стент замер в нерешительности в паре шагов от него. Формально он исполнил приказ — встретил и проводил вице-адмирала в его покои — но просто отдать честь и покинуть Парка было выше его сил. Поскольку иной мебели в помещении не наблюдалось, ему оставалось либо стоять, либо сидеть на полу. Конечно, на диване еще хватало места, чтобы там мог поместиться один чисс, но эту мысль Стент отмел сразу. Правила приличия Доминации были категоричны: непозволительно подходить слишком близко и тем более прикасаться к чужим партнерам. Хотя он находился не на территории Доминации, Стент не осмелился бы нарушить негласный запрет. Каким бы соблазнительным ни был запах Парка.

Откинув голову на спинку дивана, вице-адмирал прикрыл глаза.

— Не поверишь, но я могу точно назвать тот момент, когда все полетело хатту под хвост, — устало проговорил он. — Наше путешествие должно было закончиться иначе. Траун говорил тебе о нашей цели?

— Нет. Даже о Пансаре я узнал из новостных репортажей, — ответил Стент и сам поразился тому, как сдавленно прозвучал его голос.

Парк удивленно посмотрел на него. Затем закинул ноги на диван, повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть Стента, и поманил его к себе. Стоять перед лежащим человеком с каждой секундой становилось все неуютнее. Сгорая от стыда, Стент подошел к дивану и присел на пол, подвернув под себя ноги.

— Гениальный план заключался в коротком турне по планетам сектора Синчуаран, в ходе которого мы должны были предлагать аборигенам стать частью Империи Руки, — Парк изобразил натянутую глуповатую улыбку и добавил притворно оптимистичным тоном коммивояжера: — Ваши ресурсы в обмен на наши технологии и защиту.

Он фыркнул и вновь принял спокойный, немного утомленный вид.

— На самом деле это была чистая формальность: неофициальные переговоры велись до этого почти год, предварительные договоренности уже были достигнуты. Оставалось только оформить все официально под аплодисменты местного населения. Мы успели посетить только две планеты — обе весьма успешно — когда Траун вдруг улетел. Он оставил мне список и координаты остальных миров, имена их правителей и подробное описание особенностей каждого обитающего там народа, чтобы я никого не забыл и ничего не перепутал. Будто можно забыть гемиранцев, которые выглядят так, словно с них содрали кожу, — Парка передернуло от воспоминания о расе, в гостях у которой он провел стандартную неделю, что ровно на неделю превышало то время, которое он бы предпочел общаться с ними. — А также этого поганого капитана Экхольма в нагрузку. Надеюсь, однажды он подавится своим любимым мясным рулетом. Следующие несколько месяцев все шло неплохо, если не считать того, что капитан и старпом действовали мне на нервы при любом удобном случае. Но даже это можно было стерпеть. А потом мы достигли последней точки нашего путешествия.

В процессе рассказа рука Парка легла на плечо Стента. Иногда он начинал жестикулировать, подчеркивая особенно важные части истории. И каждый раз его ладонь возвращалась на плечо Стента, словно чисс был якорем, не дававшим ему оторваться от реальности и уплыть по волнам неприятных воспоминаний. Мысленно Парк снова вернулся на орбиту Пансара, из которого Траун планировал сделать крупный космопорт, коль скоро планета так удачно располагалась на пересечении нескольких гиперпространственных путей. Казалось бы, светлое будущее с оживленной торговлей и прогрессом должно было порадовать местных жителей, чья цивилизация только недавно начала выходить в открытый космос. Большинство местных сенаторов сразу оценило преимущества предложения Империи Руки. Однако население, подстрекаемое лидерами консервативных партий, отчаянно сопротивлялось любым нововведениям. Лозунг «Дайте нам жить своей жизнью» красовался на плакатах недовольных на многочисленных митингах. Правительство нервничало, опасаясь бунтов и кровопролития так же сильно, как возможности потерять свои кресла на будущих выборах. А потому решение вопроса о вступлении Пансара в Империю Руки постоянно откладывалось, встречи комитетов и комиссий переносились под откровенно дурацкими предлогами, а «Дурная слава» болталась на орбите, как бластер из юмористической пьесы, которым персонажи угрожают, но из которого на протяжении всего действия так и не стреляют. Положение было довольно нелепым. Парк чувствовал, что с каждым визитом на планету посмеивающихся над имперцами становится все больше. Капитан Экхольм тоже не был слепым или глухим и списывал задержки на неумение Парка командовать. «Надавите на них как следует», — говорил он, ясно давая понять, что при необходимости готов сделать это сам. Ситуация на поверхности Пансара накалялась так же быстро, как на его орбите. Парк метался между двух огней, пытаясь сохранить хоть каплю достоинства. Вспоминая об этом теперь, он признался Стенту, что сделать этого ему не удалось. К концу четвертого месяца переговоров он был вынужден выдвинуть ультиматум нерешительным властям с требованием определиться, хотят они стать частью Империи или нет. Это решение было продиктовано скорее отчаянием, чем реальной необходимостью. Никто не верил, что угроза будет исполнена.

За сутки до истечения срока ультиматума жалкая лохань, которую на Пансаре именовали военным кораблем, атаковала пару СИДов, покинувших «Дурную славу» для патруля. Как позже показало расследование, капитан пансарского суденышка был ярым консерватором, настолько ярым, что решился «отпугнуть оккупантов». Так он написал в сообщении, которое отправил на планету незадолго до своей безумной атаки. Лично свидетельствовать об этом ему не довелось: мощный огонь орудий «Дурной славы» испепелил его корабль в считанные минуты. Когда пролилась кровь, захват и оккупация планеты стали лишь делом времени. Империя Руки вероломно объявила Пансару войну — так это выглядело со стороны. Так это преподносили в новостях. И никто не знал о жестком разговоре Парка с капитаном Экхольмом, самовольно открывшим огонь, — разговоре, в ходе которого вице-адмирал высказал свое неодобрение действиям подчиненного, а капитан лишился двух передних зубов. То был, пожалуй, единственный раз в жизни Восса, когда он поднял руку на сослуживца, и он об этом не жалел. Должен был, но не мог. Не мог найти в своей изнуренной душе ни капли сожаления и сочувствия Экхольму. Тот хотел ответить на оскорбление. В итоге у Империи Руки не осталось выбора, кроме как атаковать Пансар: предложение перемирия после демонстрации силы стало бы ужасным унижением. Спасти положение могла только капитуляция планеты. 

От нее пансарцы отказались достаточно радикально, прислав имперцам голову своего правителя, гегемона Сиу-ум-Бараса. Парку пришлось возглавить атаку. Как выяснилось позже, когда он уже стоял в полуразрушенном дворце гегемона, тому все же удалось уговорить сенаторов и лидеров всех партий подписать договор о вступлении Пансара в Империю. Если бы один глупый капитан не начал палить почем зря, а другой ему не ответил, договор был бы заключен без потерь. 

— Самые жестокие слова на свете — «если бы», — печально заключил Парк.

Слушая его рассказ, Стент очень старался сосредоточиться на словах. На словах, а не на легких, почти неуловимых движениях, которые совершали пальцы Парка. Вряд ли человек замечал их. Некоторое люди во время разговора крутят в руках ручки или стучат пальцами по столу и удивляются, если им на это указывают. Прикосновения Парка были из той же серии. Стент не мог поверить, что Восс намеренно поглаживал его спину, пробегал пальцами по затылку и шее. Сам факт того, что Парк небрежно положил руку ему на плечо, используя его в качестве подлокотника, объяснялся лишь узостью дивана — и ничем больше.

Стент сделал бы что угодно ради того, чтобы эти прикосновения стали чем-то большим. Его и раньше трепали по затылку и обнимали, сам Парк делал это миллион раз. Но еще никогда Стент не чувствовал такого сильного желания продлить прикосновения, задержать ласкающую его руку, прижаться к ней губами. Он хотел положить голову на грудь человеку, как в детстве, и знал, что его не оттолкнут, но не смел. Ясное понимание — это партнер гранд-адмирала — удерживало его от подобного безрассудства. Он и без того пренебрег всеми чисскими и имперскими понятиями о приличиях. Чем сильнее Стент пытался отвести взгляд, тем крепче его глаза впивались в лицо человека, такое знакомое, такое родное. Появившийся из шаттла Парк напоминал ему хищника, который настолько обезумел от жажды крови, что готов наброситься на жертву намного крупнее себя. По сравнению с тем, каким Стент его помнил, Парк несколько похудел, заострившиеся скулы и мрачный огонь в глазах только усиливали первое впечатление. Стент еще никогда не видел его таким красивым. Мысль о красоте Парка в первое мгновение удивила его, но вскоре он пришел к выводу, что в этом нет ничего странного. Это казалось вполне логичным: обладатель утонченного вкуса, ценитель прекрасного, Траун не выбрал бы себе в спутники жизни кого-то невзрачного.

До недавнего времени Стент не оценивал лица людей в плане красоты, отчасти потому, что они казались слишком чуждыми чисским канонам привлекательности, отчасти потому, что не видел в этом смысла. Важны лишь характер и то, как кто-то справляется со своей работой. Однако Стент заметил, что люди придают (чрезмерное, на его взгляд) значение внешности окружающих. Зачастую каким-то удивительным образом красивые пилоты и офицеры получали более легкие и безопасные задания, чем их менее привлекательные коллеги. Когда он начал стремительно расти, то стал ловить на себе оценивающие взгляды, особенно со стороны тех мужчин, которые, как поговаривали, были неравнодушны к представителям своего пола. Много томительных часов провел он перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, достаточно ли он хорош собой, чтобы стать полноценным членом человеческого общества, поскольку оказалось, что одних только профессиональных навыков для этого недостаточно.

Глядя на лицо Парка, которое он прежде находил не таким отталкивающим, как у других людей, и даже приятным, Стент вдруг обнаружил, что Восс красив той холодной мужественной красотой, о которой много пишут в книгах и так редко показывают в голофильмах. Сочетание удивительных открытий: привлекательность Парка; мягкость его прикосновений, от которых по телу разливалось тепло; его глубокий голос, рассказывающий страшную сказку о реальных событиях; его соблазнительный запах — странно подействовало на молодого чисса. Охватившее его тепло незаметно переросло в жар. Ему с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться на смысле слов Парка, но это уже не имело значения. Важно было только то, что происходило в настоящий момент. Стенту страстно хотелось, чтобы совещание гранд-адмирала продолжалось до поздней ночи, а еще лучше — чтобы тот решил срочно куда-нибудь лететь и оставил их с Парком наедине на максимально возможный срок. Сознавая всю возмутительность таких мыслей, юноша все же не мог и не хотел прогнать их прочь.

  
— — — 

Возвращения Восса Траун ждал с мрачным нетерпением. Имена вице-адмирала Парка и капитана Экхольма не первую неделю трепали по всем новостным каналам, какие только существовали в Неизведанных регионах. Название корабля участников злосчастных событий казалось иронией судьбы после того, как воинов Империи Руки ославили как угнетателей и агрессоров, открывших огонь по практически безоружному Пансару. Траун недоумевал, как это могло произойти. Да, пансарцы медлительны и упрямы, но именно поэтому он отправил к ним Восса, чей уравновешенный характер должен был способствовать успешному заключению договора. Послужной список и опыт капитана Экхольма свидетельствовали о том, что он умеет действовать и под огнем противника, и в тонких ситуациях, требующих дипломатичности. Все миры, к которым Траун отправил «Дурную славу», были готовы присоединиться к Империи, это должна была быть приятная прогулка, в ходе которой Парк показал бы себя с наилучшей стороны, а народы растущей Империи постепенно привыкали бы видеть его своим лидером. Пусть сейчас их ведет твердая рука гранд-адмирала — однажды Восс займет его место, и всем следует быть к этому готовыми.

Но вышло так, что один из самых спокойных офицеров под командованием Трауна, человек, которому он доверял как никому другому, захватил планету силой и принудил временное правительство подписать мирный договор, фактически положивший конец независимости Пансара. Гранд-адмирал знал, что Парку есть что сказать по этому вопросу, помимо изложенного в рапорте. Катастрофа локального масштаба бросала тень на Империю Руки и самого Трауна как ее лидера, хотя последнее обстоятельство не слишком его беспокоило. Куда важнее было доказать другим народам, уже вошедшим и готовящимся вступить в Империю, что случившееся у Пансара — страшное недоразумение и такая участь более никого не постигнет. Но даже если в это поверят, отношение к Империи Руки вообще и к Парку в частности уже никогда не будет прежним.

Была и другая причина, по которой Трауну не терпелось увидеть Восса, причина столь простая и банальная, что он стыдился признаться в этом даже самому себе. Он соскучился без своего человека, тосковал по нему почти так же сильно, как когда-то — по оставленному им дому. Он начал бояться сделать что-нибудь недостойное — эмоциональное — когда Парк вернется, поэтому послал Стента встретить его, а сам удалился на совещание. Общение по делу всегда удавалось ему лучше томительного плавания в собственных чувствах во время ожидания. Когда обсуждение всех тем повестки дня завершилось, Траун отпустил подчиненных и поспешил вернуться в свои покои. По пути у него мелькнула мысль о том, что теперь, когда Восс вернулся, можно наконец заняться расстановкой мебели и приданием уюта безликим комнатам. Он долго откладывал эти занятия под предлогом более важных дел, но в душе ему хотелось, чтобы его партнер внес свой вклад в дизайн интерьера. Траун мог быстро превратить любое помещение в художественный музей с характерной атмосферой стерильности и отчужденности, но для создания удобной для жизни обстановки этого было мало. Его возлюбленный привносил ощущение тепла и уюта. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

В своей гостиной Траун застал следующую сцену: Восс вальяжно растянулся на диване, его рука покоилась на плече сидящего на полу Крес'тен'тарти, коему он негромко что-то рассказывал. Даже с учетом их обычной близости, зрелище было вызывающим, почти скандальным. Поражала не столько расслабленность Восса — за закрытыми дверями тот часто забывал о правилах приличия — сколько поза молодого чисса. В ней чувствовалась покорность, с которой Траун был слишком хорошо знаком. Сам он позволил бы Парку делать с собой что угодно, действительно что угодно, и мог рассчитывать на ответное доверие со стороны человека. У него ушли годы, чтобы научиться этому. Но то, что Траун увидел в гостиной, показалось ему слишком интимным, чтобы на это смотреть. О чем бы Парк сейчас ни попросил Стента, тот немедленно исполнил бы его желание, не ожидая получить ничего взамен. Это читалось в его позе, угадывалось в каждом движении, и хотя Траун не видел его лица, он не сомневался, что взгляд юноши излучал доверие и покорность. Чувства, в целом несвойственные расе чиссов, иные могли принять за любовь.

Возможно ли?..

Возможно ли, что в своих трудах на благо галактики он был настолько слеп, что не заметил романа, который разворачивался буквально у него перед глазами? Когда это началось? Год назад, до их с Парком отлета? Нет, невозможно. Крес'тен'тарти тогда еще выглядел ребенком в глазах человека. Поддерживали ли они связь тайком, когда Восс остался один, а Траун вернулся на Нирауан? Неужели ему стоило насторожиться еще тогда, когда Парк вдруг взял за привычку заканчивать каждый сеанс связи словами «Передавайте привет малышу Стенту»? Более вспыльчивый чисс устроил бы этой парочке грандиозный разнос, но гранд-адмирал не ощутил уколы ревности. Он лишь удивился такой странной паре.

Парк оборвал свой рассказ на полуслове, перевел взгляд с расположившегося подле него юноши на замершего в дверях Трауна и улыбнулся. Стент обернулся и тут же вскочил на ноги, смущенный тем, что его застали в столь неподобающей офицеру позе. Восс не потрудился даже сесть.

— Крес'тен'тарти, оставьте нас, — равнодушно сказал гранд-адмирал.

Отдав честь, Стент вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Уходя, он все еще чувствовал тепло человеческих пальцев на своей коже. Но теперь это не имело значения: Парк вернулся к своему возлюбленному, и все глупые мысли и фантазии следовало оставить, задушить в зародыше, уничтожить прежде, чем они уничтожат то доверие, которые существовало между Стентом и вице-адмиралом. Он поклялся себе сделать все возможное, чтобы не оскорбить синдика и его партнера недостойным поведением.

В то же самое время, как Стент принял это судьбоносное решение, Траун присел на край дивана и взял Парка за руку. Тот поднес его ладонь к губам, потерся об нее щекой и поцеловал. Вообще-то Траун собирался высказать ему свое неудовольствие по поводу того, что события на Пансаре приняли скверный оборот, и хотел узнать подробности этой истории. С другой стороны, нравоучительная беседа могла немного подождать. Невозможно вернуться в прошлое, сколько его ни обсуждай. Кроме того, была в человеке какая-то утомленная мягкость, перед которой Траун не смог устоять.

На диван с комфортом могли усесться трое, но улечься — только один. Быстро убедившись в этом, Траун и Парк перебрались в спальню. В жилых помещениях на Нирауане не хватало мебели. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что во всех спальнях стояли широкие кровати.

Утолив первый голод плоти, человек и чисс растянулись на постели. Восс предпочел бы не отпускать от себя своего возлюбленного минимум две недели. Каким бы малодушием ни был такой шаг, но Траун был с ним согласен. К несчастью, он не видел возможностей для реализации желаемого. Потянувшись, как сытый кот, Парк прижался к чиссу и по привычке закинул ногу ему на бедро. Траун всегда считал это движение своеобразным собственническим жестом, сам же предпочитал ограничиваться объятиями.

— Мне очень тебя не хватало, — сонно прошептал Парк куда-то в область ключицы любовника.

— Я заметил, — ответил Траун и поцеловал его в висок. — Время без тебя тянулось невыносимо медленно.

Он был слишком горд, чтобы признать, что по ночам ему безумно не хватало уютного тепла человека под боком. В мягкой полутьме спальни Трауну казалось, что он близок к тому, чтобы простить Воссу любой промах, даже если из-за него рухнут столь тщательно выстроенные планы. К счастью, ситуация с Пансаром не повлияла на общую картину так сильно, как он опасался. Новостные каналы и обозреватели пошумят еще немного до тех пор, пока не найдут более увлекательный предмет для своего острословия. Скоро все забудется, за пределами сектора Синчуаран даже не вспомнят о сомнительных обстоятельствах вступления Пансара в Империю.

— Прости, что подвел тебя, — подал голос Парк.

Подавив разочарование, Траун ответил:

— Ты сделал, что мог. Ни ты, ни я не можем быть повсюду одновременно и контролировать каждого члена команды.

— Мне следовало знать, что Экхольм выкинет что-нибудь подобное, хотя бы мне назло, если не в качестве ответа на агрессию, как он утверждает.

Восс приподнялся на локте, посмотрел в сияющие красные глаза возлюбленного и тихо проговорил: «Прости». Вид у него был несчастный и виноватый, как никогда. Парк действительно еще ни разу не подводил Трауна; он всегда действовал четко в соответствии с инструкциями, даже если ситуация выходила из-под контроля, он справлялся с ней сам.

— По крайней мере, наземная операция была проведена блестяще, — попытался утешить его чисс.

Парк скуксился еще больше.

— Это была не операция, а истребление населения. В такой войне нет чести. Я предпочитаю сражаться с равным противником, а не с аборигенами с примитивным оружием, — жестко ответил он.

Мысленно Траун добавил пункт «утешения» к списку того, в чем он не силен. Восс слез с него, перевернулся на живот и подпер руками подбородок.

— Что ты теперь со мной сделаешь? – поинтересовался он.

— Будет суд над всеми участниками захвата Пансара, это вынужденная мера, с которой согласилось все командование. Чистая формальность, разумеется, но надо успокоить паникеров, которые по всем каналам вот уже месяц смешивают твое имя с грязью, — неохотно сказал Траун. — Потом я выступлю с заявлением, что Империя глубоко сожалеет о случившемся и полностью берет на себя восстановление Пансара. Включая их экосистему.

— Кто будет меня судить?

— Я, вице-адмиралы Дэви и Клапрот.

— Замечательно, — усмехнулся Парк; все названные были его друзьями. — Я принесу печенье к чаю.

— Отнесись к этому серьезно, на суде ты должен выглядеть раскаивающимся, — напомнил ему чисс.

Улыбка мгновенно сползла с лица Парка:

— Насчет этого не беспокойся, мне действительно жаль, что все получилось именно так. Каков будет вердикт?

— Виновен. С понижением в звании, — ответил Траун и добавил, прежде чем Восс успел возмутиться: — Временно, пока все не забудется.

«Этого следовало ожидать», — обреченно подумал Парк. Он убеждал себя в этом всю дорогу до Нирауана. Даже почти убедил. Квадраты на плашке, количество людей в подчинении — все это, в сущности, пустяк. По-настоящему Парку был важен только Траун и его мнение. И все же в глубине души он надеялся, что каким-то чудом сможет выкрутиться из этой ситуации. На всякий случай он уточнил, нельзя ли обойтись принесением публичных извинений или организацией помощи в восстановлении Пансара, но Траун был непреклонен. И Парк сдался. Только одно не давало ему покоя.

— Обещай сделать так, чтобы Экхольм пожалел, что на свет родился, — мрачно заявил Восс.

— О нем я тоже думал, но вряд ли ты одобришь мое решение, — сообщил чисс.

— Я одобрю все, что заставит его страдать, — с холодной усмешкой произнес Парк, в его глазах вспыхнул огонек мрачного веселья. — И все же, что это будет? Разжалование в рядовые?

— Нет.

— Расстрел?

Траун отрицательно покачал головой.

— Яма с ранкорами? — не унимался человек.

— Разумеется, нет, — поспешно ответил Траун. — Нечто более утонченное.

— Пожизненное заключение в одиночной камере в подземельях этой крепости, чтобы я мог хоть каждый день приходить и любоваться его мучениями? — тон Восса был шутливым, но Траун усомнился в том, что его партнер шутит. Нечто ужасное должно было случиться у Пансара, чтобы обычно невозмутимый Парк начал так страстно желать чьей-то смерти.

— Вроде того, — согласился Траун. — Пусть это будет сюрпризом.


End file.
